digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warriors of Darkness
The Warriors of Darkness are AncientSphinxmon and his legacy, those Digimon whose forms the users of the Spirits of Darkness he left behind can take. Those who use the Spirits of Darkness have the ability to combine with each other or with Spirits of other elements, becoming even more powerful. AncientSphinxmon AncientSphinxmon is an Ancient Mythical Animal Digimon and one of the ten Ancient Warriors with the power over darkness. He is called "The Beast of Darkness who Causes Death" and rules over destruction and death with his crimson eyes. Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 In the game, AncientSphinxmon appears as a "finishing" move for Loewemon. If Loewemon fills up his power meter, he can warp digivolve into AncientSphinxmon and fire a huge blast of dark energy at his opponent. Attacks * Necro Eclipse: Fires beams from his ruby-eyes. * Dark Blast: Rears up on his hind legs and crashes down, gathering dark energy in his mouth which is released as an orb towards the enemy. Duskmon Duskmon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Human Warrior of Darkness, using the power of AncientSphinxmon. Duskmon is an expert swordsman. He can extend the blades from his forearms, which are called the "Bruto Evoluzione". The source of his power is sealed in his armor's three necks and seven eyeballs. Duskmon is the result of corrupting the AncientSphinxmon's Human Spirit of Darkness. He is an evil Digimon that uses his powers of darkness to cause destruction, which is not the cause of his good counterpart, Loewemon. Digimon Frontier Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Duskmon was an unlockable character in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. Attacks * Deadly Gaze (Geist Abend, lit. "Ghost/Spirit Evening"): Projects energy beams from his hands and the assorted eyeball-like protrusions over his body. * Lunar Plasma (Eroberung, lit. "Conquest"): He raises and lowers his "Bruto Evoluzione" forming a red moon and then rushes at his enemy, slicing them. Twin Attacks * Chaos Field: A twin attack with Lobomon. By crisscrossing their swords, light and darkness become one and create a "chaos" which nobody can escape from it. * Negative Cave: A twin attack with Gigasmon. Gigasmon makes the earth cracks with his fists, and Duskmon creates darkness energy in the ground fissures.--> Loewemon Loewemon is a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Human Warrior of Darkness, using the power of AncientSphinxmon. Both Loewemon and his Japanese name Löwemon come from "Löwe", the German word for lion. Loewemon is a just dark knight. He wields the Conviction Spear and the Sphinx Guard Shield, which is shaped after AncientSphinxmon's tail and face respectively. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Shadow Meteor (Endlich Meteor, lit. "Final Meteor"): Gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on his chest and releases a burst of energy. * Shadow Lance (Ewig Schlaf, lit. "Eternal Sleep"): Raises his spear, spinning it and gathering momentum and then dashes forward, thrusting his spear forward. Velgemon Velgemon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Darkness, using the power of AncientSphinxmon. Both Velgemon and his Japanese name Velgmon come from [[wikipedia:Hræsvelgr|Hræs'velg'r]], the name of a giant eagle in Norse mythology. Velgemon is called the "Swallower of the Death". Duskmon is so prideful that he doesn't like the ugly appearance of Velgemon. Velge is the result of corrupting the AncientSphinxmon's Beast Spirit of Darkness. He is an evil Digimon that uses his powers of darkness to cause destruction, which is not the cause of his good counterpart, JagerLoewemon. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Dark Obliteration (Zona Deletada, lit. "Zone Deleter"): Using his wing, he draws a circle on the ground then a ball forms destroying anything in it. * Dark Vortex (Mestre das Trevas, lit. "Master of Darkness"): Flying at maximum power, he fires a beam into the group trapping his enemy in another space-time. JägerLoewemon JägerLoewemon is an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. He is the Legendary Beast Warrior of Darkness, using the power of AncientSphinxmon. His name comes from "Jäger", the German word for hunter, and Loewemon. His Japanese name KaiserLeomon comes from "Kaiser", the German word for emperor, and Leomon. JägerLoewemon is also called the "Lion of Darkness". His body is very hard as it's covered with a special metal "Obsidian Digi-zoid". Digimon Frontier Attacks * Ebony Blast (Schwarz Donner, lit. "Black Thunder"): Releases a burst of dark energy as the pistons on his back recoil and can continue releasing bursts. * Dark Master (Schwarz König, lit. "Black King"): Leaps forward as dark energy forms a giant burst of dark energy from his mouth, slicing cut through his enemy as he kills and absorbs data. Raihimon Raihimon is a Mega-class Hybrid Digimon, holding the power of AncientSphinxmon. As the Legendary Advanced Warrior of Darkness, known as the in Japanese media, Raihimon is a combination of both Loewemon and JägerLoewemon. His name is the romanization of his Japanese name Reichmon, which comes from "Reich", a German word for "Empire". Raihimon is like a human and has two golden wings on his back. He is called the "Guardi-king of Darkness". Nobody has ever seen how he fights. Attacks * Blazing Spear (Schwarz Lehrsatz, lit. "Black Theorem"): Sets his spear in a blaze, impaling his enemies. * Defense Shield (Rot Kreuz lit. "Red Cross"): Defends himself with his shield. Notes and References